


A Tough Beauty

by Tosh0kan



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, F/M, Judo, Martial Arts, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosh0kan/pseuds/Tosh0kan
Summary: When a prideful Omega refuses to deal with her Heat properly,  it's up for her Alpha friend to show her that he is strong enough to take her on.





	A Tough Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made specifically for the Omegaverse Council contest, and is being delivered in the nick of time, lol. A general warning, this work uses the original names in Japanese of many techniques and other specific terms in Judo. For a general lexicon as well as helping links, refer to the end notes.
> 
> Also, make sure to follow me on tumblr, http://tosh0kan.tumblr.com

Amy walked the halls of her school, holding her books, making her way to her locker. The last period of the day had, finally, ended and now she walked fast, eager to leave and get started with what she actually cared about. She walked fast, in long strides, not quite running, making her uniform’s skirt swish, her long legs carrying her forward with confident and strong steps.

Standing at 5’11”, she was an unusually tall Omega, and coupled with her sharp green eyes and visage, it made her a far cry from the average, cuddly little Omega that Alpha jocks usually fawned over, which was great as far as she was concerned. She had more important things to worry about, like convincing her sensei to let her join the open mat that was to be held between two other dojos the coming week. It didn’t matter that she had been third place in her junior year of middle school and runner-up in her final year, in the regional judo’s championships. It didn’t matter that she was good enough to challenge and stand on equal footing with any of the other alphas, male or female, in her dojo in her age range. All that it _did_ matter, to Sensei Jones, was that she was an Omega, to be coddled and protected from the scary world of competitive martial arts.

It pissed her off, and made her sometimes dislike her dynamic. The last few months since her presentation had been frustrating, as her sparring mates at the dojo, whom hadn’t had any problems going all out against her up to that point, seemed to had to walk on eggshells, not going in for the kill when they could, afraid to hurt her, as if just because of what she’d become, it suddenly erased all of her training and hard work she had done.

_They must had been so sure that I would present as an alpha. I never thought about it too much, but I suppose that if I also held such expectations, it would have been quite a shock for me too._

Thankfully, after quite a few bruises, dislodged joints, full body throws and choke holds against those alphas, they had come to stop fooling around against her and take their sparring and matches seriously, if nothing else, just so they wouldn’t get injured.

_Now, if I could only convince sensei that I can hold my own even against older alphas, he would probably let me join the open mat. Maybe I should just challenge him to a bout and be done with it, and my Heat is kind of near, so so it would have to be before that._

Of course, she wasn’t under any illusion that she would actually be able to win against her sensei, but at least she would be able to show him that, even against him, she could hold her own, even if just for a short while.

 _Hmm. He’s really tall, even for an alpha. He would probably lock me out easily with his long arms. If so, I would probably have to bait him in and then go for something like_ kouchi gari _or lead in with my hip and get him with a_ sode tsurikomi goshi. _In that case--_

Amy’s daydream was cut short when she smell a faint, familiar scent. She couldn’t quite place it at the moment, so engrossed in her image training she was, but she definitely recognized the meaning of this embedded to it. A distressed, terrified Omega. Without even thinking about it, she droped her things and dashed as fast as her long legs would allow her towards the source of the smell.

It didn’t take long for her to find its source, and when she saw who it was, she chastised herself for not realizing sooner to whom it had belonged.

There, in front of her, one of her Omega friends, Robyn, was being accosted by a blond Alpha called Calen, whom Amy recognized was the school’s quarterback. He also had a buddy, slightly shorter than him wearing a cap. Amy didn’t know him, but going by the the team jacket he wore, she guessed he was part of the football team as well. Arguing with them was her other friend, a Beta named Wendy. She was screaming at them to leave Robyn alone, but all she got was a snark.

“Get the fuck off of her, you creep!” Wendy said, trying to reach for the blond alpha, only to be shoved off by the other alpha.

“Fuck off bitch. Can’t you see my buddy is talking to his girl? How rude!”

Wendy was shoved so hard that it sent her tumbling backwards. She would have landed roughly on her ass if it not for Amy catching her squarely on her chest. Wendy was surprised for a moment, wondering why she didn’t fall, but soon realized who was holding her after recognizing the smell of her friend. Her relief was short lived, however, changing into concern when the Beta looked up to the Omega’s face.

“You okay?” Amy asked her, without shifting her gaze from the two alphas and Robyn.

“Yeah, I am,” she answered. Then, after a small nod, the Omega outright _snarled_ at the two Alphas. It was such that it sent a shiver down both Robyn’s and Wendy’s spines and forcefully pulled both Alphas’ total attention to her.

It never ceased to amaze Amy’s friends how much hostility, as an Omega, she could put in her growl. Of course, they were quite aware she wasn’t an average one by any stretch, but still, that didn’t mean she should be able to do it like an _Alpha_!

Calen seemed to lose his grip enough over Robyn, letting her shook herself off and dash behind her Amy friend. When she passed, Amy noticed a subtle scent coming from Robyn; it smelled like barely-contained arousal. Amy was confused but she had more pressing issues, so didn’t pay much attention to it. A moment later, Wendy seemed to recover fully, regaining her footing and going to see how Robyn was, both of them quite a bit behind the judoka, Calen facing her fully.

“Ohh! Now this is fun,” said Calen, not the least bit intimidated. “You sure you should be bearing your teeth at your betters?” he asked, taking a step towards her, but sounding more like a stomp than anything else. ”You may be trying to look like something you’re not, but you can’t fool my nose. You smell like a regular sow to me.” Then he gave another stomp, coming to just two feet away from her, looking her squarely in the eyes, steel meeting emeralds. “So why don’t you be a good little Omega, hand me the small one over there and then fuck right off?”

All throughout his little intimidation ploy, he had this smug smile plastered in his face, his tone mocking her, while also saturating the air with his aggression and a very musky, alluring smell. It was only then that Amy realized how serious the situation really was.

The two Alphas in front of her were either Rutting or entering their Rut. They probably had been prowling the school, looking for an omega that would keep them company during it. It wasn’t the regular behavior of any Alpha to be so pushy when the Omega flooded the air with distress pheromones. Most of them had enough sense to back off then. Most unmated Alphas also had enough sense to avoid any and all contact with an Omega when they were nearing their Rut.

_But not these two knuckleheads, apparently. They probably think they can just look at someone and have them drop to their knees for them. No wonder Robyn was reeking of slick. No Omega could hope to be unaffected by this smell. Not even me, if I’m being honest._

She hated to admit, but she could only fight her biology so much. It was actually a small miracle that she could still glare and stand up to them as she was. She’d already start feeling heat pool on the pit of her core and her breathing had hitched, if only just a bit. Sometimes, she hated her biology, but it’s not like she was unaccustomed.

This wasn’t Amy’s first time facing this kind of Alpha. As if it wasn’t enough her being an Omega, she also had all of those traits that set her apart from the regular ones. It all made her a magnet for teasing from pretty much all dynamics, but worst of all, from Alphas. She was forced to learn how to deal with this kind of fool, either with words or with actions, and by now, most Alphas in the school seemed to had wised up. The difference, though, was that in those cases, the Alphas were just annoying. These two in front of her could be dangerous.

Normally, she would just mock them back until they had enough of her, confident in her training to protect her, but in this situation, she not only was under a number disadvantage, she also had two people to protect, as she couldn’t tell her friends to go away and risk triggering the prey drive from the two Alphas. She weighted her options and decided, against her best wishes, to try and reason with them.

“I’m not handing anyone over. You two need to leave.” Amy said, her voice flat, even when her body almost painfully begged her to throw herself at them.

“You don’t get to tell us what to do, _Omega_ ,” Calen snarled. His nostrils flared and he stared down at her.

“Besides, we haven’t done nothing wrong,” said Calen’s friend

“You are clearly on Rut,” Amy said, not moving an inch, baring her teeth to them. “I don’t know what possessed you to come to school during ir, and I don’t care,” she continued, this time with a mocking tone, “I won’t let you get another inch closer to my friend.”

Putting her full height to use, she jutted her chest out, raised her chin until _she_ was the one staring down at _him_ , something the Alpha thought impossible for someone shorter than him, let alone an Omega. At first, her perceived boldness at talking back at him, an Alpha, made him boil inside with anger, but it shifted to another idea.

Amy, staring at him, could clearly see when his face went from a scowl to a grin. It made her skin flush and sent a shiver down her spine straight to her nethers. Sometimes Amy _really_ hated her biology.

“You know what? Okay, I will leave your friend alone. You seem a lot more fun, anyway,” he said with a smirk, and then, in a sultry tone he added. “More fun to handle. More fun to do away with all of that bitchiness and harshness, turn you into the perfect mate, like an Omega should be.”

The way he spoke, the way he demeaned the way she had lived so far, how she had _chose_ to live so far, made her so furious, it was enough to break the spell his scent had over her. In that single moment of clarity, she realized she wouldn’t be able to talk him down, and if things continued the way they were, she would also find herself too flooded with arousal to put an effective resistance, so she had to react, however, there was a problem.

Amy may have been proud of her martial skills, but she wasn’t delusional. She knew, even as she was, that she wouldn’t be able to force him into submission with a frontal assault. This wasn’t a bout, with rules and sportsmanship. This was, effectively, a street brawl. She was well trained, her body athletic and her muscles well developed, but she still didn’t have the raw strength to challenge an Alpha, rut or no rut. She had to force him into making a mistake. To that, she did what she could do best.

Mock.

“Handle me?” she scoffed, giving Calen a lopsided grin. “Please, don’t make me laugh. You couldn’t knot a soda bottle if your life depended on it.”

The two Alphas’ were shocked by her words, while Amy’s friends snorted involuntary giggles at the joke. When Calen’s shock started to fade, he furrowed his brow in a expression of absolute rage. The smell in the air changed from hostile to bloodthirsty in no seconds flat.

Suddenly, he turned his back to Amy, looking back at his friend and said, “Do you believe this chick?”, giving a slight chuckle. His true intention didn’t slip by Amy, however. She saw it coming long before it had even truly started. She saw it in the slight shift in his gravity center, in the change in the alignment of his shoulder. It was so clear to her, hey may as well had telegraphed it to her. Her body set itself instinctively in preparation for it.

The others also saw what was about to happen but were to slow to do anything as Calen spun around, slugging a punch straight at the challenging Omega’s face, the entirely of his two-hundred and forty pounds behind his tightened fist; it was the kind of strength that could crush a regular non-Alpha’s face and send them straight to the hospital with a concussion.

 _So slow._ _This guy probably doesn’t get in too many serious fights if he thinks he can touch me with this kind of speed_.

Fortunately, Amy wasn’t a regular person, much less a regular Omega. As the punch came, to her, it was as if Calen was static. It was so different from the bouts she was used to, when the level was so high, she had to trust her instinct and training to know when to move and how to do so, but here? The Alpha was so slow that she had the luxury of thinking about where she would enter, what options were available that would yield maximum output with minimal effort and how much damage each of them would apply on his body.

 _With his size and mass and this state of unbalance, any of the_ ashi waza _or_ koshi waza _will do. Maybe go with a_ harai goshi _and slam his back on the ground to knock his air out, so I can quickly go to the other one. Hmm. Well, first things first, I need to dodge this punch._

With a small flick of her neck, a floating side step and a wiggle of her torso, she was out of the line of fire instantly. Even though she hadn’t decided on what to do with him, her training kicked in, making her give a half-step towards the Alpha’s body, her hands forward, reaching to grab his nonexistent _gi_. As soon as her hands touched him, her mind cleared, all scents, all sensations, all of her arousal, gone, instincts dictating her movements, unburdened from thought, save for one.

 _Be like water_.

Her left hand goes for his open jacket, holding it under his right armpit, pulling him down, using his momentum to shift his balance and lean him forward, his torso now on level with her head. She then enters his reach, leading with her hips, spinning it to press her back to him, circling her right arm around his neck, her left hand holding him on his right shoulder, bringing his whole body under her control, Calen’s balance nonexistent. All preparations set, she goes for the kill, sweeping his front foot with the outside of her right foot, raising that same leg to help push him up, making him, even if for a single moment, leave the ground completely and rest his entire mass over her back. Just when she was about to finish a masterful _hane goshi_ , the kind that would give her an _ippon_ , she had, not a moment of doubt, but one of clarity, the kind that only those completely composed and relaxed can achieve.

_Will this be enough? Can I be sure that, with this, I will manage to subdue him quickly enough to be able to deal with the other one? This Alpha is on breed mode. His body is pumped full of adrenaline and testosterone. Just knocking him down may not be enough to stop him. I need to go with him to the ground and instantly hold a position to put him in submission._

With that realization, her body shifted, so seamlessly, it would seem it was her plan all along. Right before the point of no return, Amy withdrew her right arm from his neck, and then, just, as Calen’s body was almost upside down, circled his shoulder with it, creating an arm lock; a fluid transition from an hip throw to a sacrifice takedown. She finished by diving down with him, his big body landing with a very loud bang on the hardwood floor, as she landed over his ribcage, pining him down by his arm, already twisting his elbow and shoulder the wrong ways, completing a _hane makikomi_ that would make her sensei proud.

 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  
*  *  *  *  *  *  
*  *  *  *  *  *  *

 

It was late afternoon when Brian made his way to the dojo with the sky already crimson and the Sun low in the horizon. The Alpha was deep in thought as he went into the building, leaving his shoes behind, wondering how exactly was he supposed to deal with Amy and why in the hell he was the one sent in the first place.

 _Damn you sensei! Dealing with your students hurting regular people is your freaking job, not mine! Sure, I’m a second_ dan _, so I guess that makes me one of the_ senpais _, but for fuck’s sake, she’s already a 1st dan too!_

Of course, he knew why he was the one normally sent to deal with the Omega whenever she got into a fight with another Alpha; he was the only Alpha in the entire dojo, other than sensei, that could get close to her without getting a “I’m going to rip your head off” look from her. Most of the time, anyway.

He’d known her ever since she was ten and him eleven. They had trained together, played together, grown together and watched over each other’s presentation, staying close friends through it all, although Brian wished for something more sometimes. He was also the sole Alpha that never changed the way he treated her. He never went easy on her, always sparring as hard and as viciously as he could. Part of it was, indeed, out of respect for her, but another large part was out of self-preservation. He knew that it wasn’t because she went through an unexpected change that all of her training and work went out of the window. When she moved, there was no Omega-Alpha dynamics. There was a winner and a loser, and if you weren’t ready to taker her on, you would lose and get injured because of it.

It was on that closeness between the two that the dojo master was counting on by sending him. To do _what_ , Brian wasn’t sure.

Getting to the mat area, Brian was broken from his reverie when he hit face first into a wall of one of the thickest scent of an Omega in Heat he had ever smelled. Nature is hard to deny, and so, his body changed without any input from him. Eyes widened, heartbeat soared, nostrils flared, as his body unconsciously shifted and started to _prowl_ , as he scanned the area looking for the source of that delicious, delicious smell.

He soon found it in the form of a girl with black hair tied up in a long ponytail, dressed in a black _gi_ with the dojo’s blazon on it. She was sitting on her heels, hands folded on her lap and eyes closes. As he neared her, he realized that her breathing was uneven, labored even, even though her face was serene. In a moment of clarity through the haze of arousal, he realize at whom he was looking at and what she was doing. Amy was meditating. She had hinted at him once that this was how she dealt with her heats, specially when it was near competitions or dojo events. He had asked her, concerned, why didn’t she take the pill to make it more manageable. Her answer almost broke his heart.

_My OBGYN said that the pill can cause hormonal unbalance, vertigo and some loss of balance. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you why I can’t have any of that._

Back then, for the first time, he understood some of _sensei’s_ apprehension about her doing what she did while being who she was. His Alpha instincts screamed at him to stop her, to _command_ her with his Voice to stop causing so much suffering to herself, to protect and soothe her. Many times, he almost went ahead and asked to let him help her with her Heat, the implications of such a proposal not loss on him. He had realized for quite a while then he had a great fondness of her, which made seeing her like that all the harder on him. If it wasn’t for the great respect he had for her, and for the implicit trust he knew she had for him, he would’ve told all about it to their master.

And here he is, once again, seeing painfully close her suffering from something that no Omega should ever bear alone, his love for her and Alpha instincts demanding equally of him to go to her, hold her safe in his embrace, and sooth her until it was all better. The only thing that prevented him from doing so was the fact that Amy had always been quite skittish around any Alpha, even him. After what he’d heard from her friends about what had happened earlier that afternoon in the school, she would probably react quite viciously to any sudden contact from him.

So, he forced himself to assume a less threatening posture, trying to subdue his arousal as he approached her. About three feet away, he sat down on his heels as well, just like her, and started to release his own pheromones, announcing his presence in a way he hoped would be more gradual, trying to lure her to him.

It didn’t take long before his scent started to stir her. Her eyes scrunched up tighter, then opened abruptly.

They were glassy, unfocused and seemingly uncertain of what they were looking at, but not for long. Their sharpness returned to them fast and when she finally realized at _what_ she was looking at and exactly what she had smelled, Brian was sure that she would jump away from him and flee. Before she could do such a thing, he spoke to her.

“Afternoon, Kirin,” he said, greeting her by her title, pinning her in place with his words. The kirin, a mythical creature of Eastern Asia, told to be a majestic and graceful horse-like being with antlers. An apt title for Amy, agreed Brian, given that she usually won more by technical finesse than raw power. It was a title created exclusively for her when she had achieve her first dan.

“Afternoon, Brian,” she replied. Unlike her, the Alpha was titleless, something Amy never let him forget, always teasing him about it. “Why are you here? I thought you had errands to run for your family?” she asked while fidgeting in place.

“I’m pretty sure you know why I’m here,” he replied. In turn, Amy crossed her arms and looked elsewhere, averting her gaze. “Master Jones is pissed,” he concluded, chiding her.

“Since when do you care about that?”

“Since he started sending me to go ‘deal’ with you,” he replied in a mocking tone, with air quotes and everything. They shared a small chuckle at that. “So, come on. Talk to me.”

“There isn’t much to talk about. I just taught a lesson about personal space and respect to a couple of Alphas.”

“So I’ve heard. According to your friends, they apparently were Rutting and had harassed that Omega friend of yours, right?” he asked, to which Amy just nodded. “But did you really have to dislodge his shoulder and break his elbow with, what your friends made it sound like, a sacrifice throw?”

“He tried to punch me,” came her answer, flatly.

“Oh, come on, Amy,” he shot back, teasing her. “You ain’t fooling me. I bet you mocked him into throwing the first punch so you could unload without blame.”

For a second, the Omega’s expression showed shock. When she had recovered, she muttered under her breath, “Those two little fools spoke too much.”

“Actually, they didn’t told anyone anything,” he said. In reply, Amy gave him a quizzical look of ‘ _then how did you know?_ ’”Because I know you. We have been together for a long-ass time now. Give me some credit.”

She seemed to consider his words for a moment then spoke, “If you know so much, then what’s the purpose of you talking to me? Other than obeying our _sensei_?”

“Because I care about you, dumbass, and I want to help you,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. When she cocked an eyebrow at him, he continued. “I’m worried that one day, your temper will make you butt heads with someone that you won’t be able to handle.”

“I think I’ve shown, many times now, that I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself,” she replied with a scoff. By now, her breathing had returned to a somewhat normal pace and she was able to regain some of her focus. She’d never really noticed, until now though, how grounded talking to Brian made her while she was on Heat. And, to her unending annoyance, the scent he was releasing made him smell really good, like a well worn _gi._ It made her tingly all over, specially in-between her legs. _Sometimes, I really fucking hate my biology_.

“Against idiots, yeah. But what if it’s someone that can defend themselves?” he asked, point a finger at her. “What if they are armed, or play dirty? What if you are on Heat and lose your temper, like today?”

“My temper is fine!” she replied him with a shout, betraying the words she had just had said. Instead of the smug smirk she had expected him to have, his face was actually serious. His scent also had changed. It soured, if just a little.

“Then tell me why you used an illegal technique on the second guy, probably tearing his ACL, going by how swelled his knee was, as well as breaking his ankle?” he asked. From what Amy friends had said, she used an entangling leg lock when the other guy came for her. It isn’t called an “illegal technique” for nothing. It, among three others, have such high rates of injuries and health risks that they are all banned from competitions and training. Brian had personally seen two of such injuries from this technique alone, so he was pretty sure the guy had a long recovery ahead of him. “I can kind of see why you needed to be so rough that you threw down an Alpha on Rut-mode, ending up injuring him like you did. What I don’t understand is what went through your mind to go and use a technique that you _know_ it’s probably going to injure someone real bad. It’s almost like you did it on purpose, wanting to hurt him.”

“So what?” she countered defiantly. “He deserved it, for the way he treated my friends. That doesn’t mean I lost my head.”

“Yes it does,” he said, a hint of annoyance on his face and voice. “Because the _Kirin_ I know would never even think about using that kind of move against a nobody and risk getting herself injured.” After a few seconds without an answer, with her looking away from him again, he continued. “And this wasn’t the first time either, was it?” That accusation made her turn look back at him.

 _It seems that that got her attention_ , Brian thought. Indeed, hearing about what happened today, and seeing her in the throes of her Heat had gotten him thinking, and it didn’t take long for him to realize that this had happened at least once before.

“It was in that weekend in our last friendly, against that dojo from sensei’s brother,” he said, staring straight into her eyes. It was so fierce that it made her visibly flinch. “You’d seemed strange that entire day. Now I know why,” Brian accused. “You hurt yourself that day. On the very first fight, you tried to throw down someone a foot taller than you with brute strength, rather than with technique and, by sheer luck, ended with just a distended shoulder. You were on Heat then, weren’t you?”

“So?” she asked petulantly, just for the sake of mounting a challenge.

“‘So’ that I worry about you, and, so far, you did very little to actually ease my mind,” he replied with a sigh. “I won’t let you suffer alone anymore to the point where you risk injuring yourself like that or worse.”

To that, Amy just scoffed at him with a light chuckle. “ _You_ are not going let _me_ do something?” she asked him incredulously. “And how exactly you intend on doing this?”

“By whooping your ass, right here and now,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Amy just stared at him stunned, with a goofy smile plastered on her face, as she watched Brian stand up and start stretching, his knees popping when he pulled his leg behind him. “Whoop my ass, you say... Hahahahahaha! NOW, that’s some funny shit,” she replied, standing up herself. “Do you even know what’s our personal score is?”

“21-12 to you in friendly bouts, 7-3 to you in official bouts and I have no clue in sparring, but I bet you’re ahead too,” he said as Brian continued his stretching. “The fact that I will beat you despite all that is going to show how unbalanced you are.”

“You’re talking really big, you know?” Amy teased, had gotten up and starting to stretch too. “But won’t you at least don your _gi_ before I wipe the floor with your ass?”

Brian thought about it and realized that indeed, it would be best to dress properly, so he went to the locker room and ten minutes later, he was back in the mat area, dressed in his white _gi_ , the two stripes at the tip of his _obi_ showing his higher rank.

For all his talking and how much he actually believed in what he had said, facing her as she finished stretching gave him perspective. Even now, he could see some of her weariness and mental distress, but as she positioned herself to greet him, Brian felt the uneasiness he always did when facing Amy, the Omega’s presence still having that same pressure that seemed to scream bloodlust.

The Alpha nervously gulped down and worked on his breathing, calming himself, his mind wandering, thinking of an strategy. _The Kirin I know either would go for a counter, shifting the opponents weight and go from there, or force a standstill, waiting for an opening_ , he thought to himself, calling back to the many times he had watched her fight. _But this isn’t the Kirin I know. She is an Omega on her Heat. She is tense, unfocused, emotionally unstable. She will probably go for something dangerous to get a sure-kill_. The Alpha tried to imagine all the techniques that would fit the bill, but there were too many. He couldn’t count on a prediction. _I’ve to be able to react instantly, to whatever she throws at me. What was that she said? ‘Be like water’? Well, if there is a time to put that to use, is now._

“Ready?” she asked. He nodded and they bowed to each other. When they looked back up, their dance started.

The Alpha was the first to move, using their difference in height and reach to try and and grab her _gi_ and start something without allowing her to mount an defense, but he was denied entry. Used to facing foes much taller and with much longer reach than her, the Omega was forced to develop ways to prevent getting gripped, and so, she slapped his hands away, and without so much as second to let him adjust, dove for his _gi_. The Alpha was a full foot taller than her, so he couldn’t reach her fast enough to stop her.

Once she had his _gi_ secured in her hands, she spun, joining her lower back with his hip, and snaked her foot inside-out his’ and went for a hip throw. One thing she forgot though, was to spin fast and hard, so she could displace his weight enough to attempt the throw. That part had slipped her mind and he punished her for it, grabbing her by the hem of her pant, but at the last second, before the Alpha had a firm hold, she released his _gi_ and pulled her whole weight down, escaping the grip, just barely changing a fatal mistake into a minor infraction. As it was proper, he didn’t go after her, letting the Omega get back up and then restart.

This new dance started with her moving first, entering his reach low, like before, preventing him from getting a grip on her. Once she got to him, she grabbed his _gi_ again, but not at the lapels, but instead near the nipples. Then, she went for the sure-kill.

She drops herself on her buttocks, a foot on his groin while the other entangles itself around his knee, trying the same move she used to destroy the other Alpha’s knee. The Alpha reacts instantly, though, to his own surprise, his mind clear and focused. Before her legs had enough time to do damage, he falls to his knees, trapping her leg in the joint, and without giving her time to process what had happened, wrestles her hands out of him, pins them by the wrists at the side of her head, his face inches away from hers.

This close to her, with the adrenaline pumping through his veins and his body hot, her scent was positively delicious. It took all the remaining self-control he had to not rip her _gi_ apart and devour her right then and there.

“See,” he said panting, less from the exertion than from the excitement. He ground his erection against her crotch instinctively. “I said I would whoop your ass.” She tried to wrestle her hands away from his grip but he was stronger than her. “So can you stop struggling now and let me help you?”

“And how do you plan to do that!?” she barked. Literally barked, and bared her teeth at him.

To that, he smiled at her and lowered his face until he was right by her ear. “You’re an Omega on Heath, and I am an Alpha with little space in my pants. I’m sure you can work out that math.”

Amy’s instant reaction was to laugh. “Hahahaha, you think you are Alpha enough to handle me?”

“Didn’t I just show you that on the mat?”

“If you think you have what it takes,” she began before bitting his neck and circling his hips with her legs. She then craned her neck up, to whisper dangerously at his ear. “Come and get then.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the lexicon. 
> 
> Obi = belt;  
> Gi = the uniform Judokas use;  
> Ashi Waza = Foot-Throw Technique;  
> Koshi Waza = Hip-Throw Technique;  
> Kinshi Waza = Literally 'forbidden technique;  
> Kouchi Gari = Minor Inner Reaping Throw, one of the Ashi Waza;  
> Sode Tsurikomi Goshi = Sleeve Lifting & Pulling Hip Throw, one of the Koshi Waza
> 
> Here is what Amy went for at first: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gzk4M3OA0U  
> And what she ended up with: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1K30vTqbwI


End file.
